Fruits Of Unfounded Accusations
by Cotto
Summary: Dawnie sees something happen in the Summers residence and misinterprets it, leading to massive problems: for herself and for both Faith and Kennedy! Chaste story, no sex, but weirdness abounds!


**Fruits of Unfounded Accusations.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon, and his alone until he decides to sell or give it away- to the best of my knowledge, he hasn't., therefore, I will not accept a single red cent for this work of fanfiction- this is just for fun. I couldn't sell it even if I wanted to, not without a written paper from him allowing me to do so- and I WON'T violate copyright rights of the owner!_

 **Pairing(s):** _Faith/Kennedy (platonic- they're related in this one), Kennedy/Dawn (kind of weird, I know, don't worry, it'll become clear later on in the story), other canonical pairings in the storyline._

 **Summery:** _Dawnie sees something happen in the Summers residence and misinterprets it, leading to massive problems: for herself and for both Faith and Kennedy!_

 **Rating:** _Probably "K", this is pretty decent and innocent, and gentle._

 **Author's Notes:** _Set in Season 7, post when Faith comes back into their lives, and partially inspired by the story "Let Me Love You", and all the stories wherein Faith and Kennedy are related. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. Dawn here is about sixteen (age of consent, but not age of majority yet)._

 **Chapter 1.): "This is a Total Injustice!" (aka Unfounded Accusations)**

 **Chapter 1 beginning Author's Notes:** _Most of the story will become clear as you read on, but there will also be elements of theology in it, as well as some deep debates- however the unpleasantness (such as it is here) will mostly be in this first chapter._

At about six in the morning, Dawn came down into the living room at 1630 Revello Drive and walking into the room she looked around. She had just arrived in time to see the after-effects of a pre-dawn sparring match between Kennedy and Faith, and poor Dawnie misinterpreted what she saw. What Dawnie saw was Faith seated on Kennedy's lap with her back to the younger woman, and Dawn interpreted it as "Faith's sitting on Kennedy", and Dawn, being the sweet girl she is, ran off and told Giles what she perceived from what she saw.

Initially Giles didn't want to get involved, feeling that this was a matter best left for his students to resolve between themselves, but in the face of Dawn's persistent arguments, he elected to intervene. As a result, Faith was effectively grounded, and Kennedy, feeling that this was a profound injustice (she saw her activity with Faith as merely playtime- or the results thereof), kind of stormed out of the room and went off to brood on the matter of the injustice that was done to Faith.

In Dawn's eyes; she was merely standing up for Kennedy, but this is where the fight between those two began, in short, it was merely continuous looks of what's best described as 'rage' between those two, but quickly leads to other activities of simple insults between those girls!

Around about the evening a few days later (for these young females were hardly speaking to eachother about anything as in Kennedy's eyes: "She lied through her teeth and got Faith in trouble by lying about her!" it took several days for anybody to know that a "sniping war" existed between the landlady's kid sister and her best friend's girlfriend about anything), Kennedy was seated on the bed in the room she shared with Willow, and watching her Jewess Witch girlfriend try to work out a spell to help her, when Willow frankly asked Kennedy point-blank "What's up between you and Dawnie?".

To be blunt; Kennedy hadn't thought her activities were that transparent- she had assumed her feelings were more concealed than to be seen by a new girlfriend of hers, so she was a bit taken back by Willow's question about what's going on between her and Dawn. Kennedy simply sat there openmouthed for a moment before she could answer… when she did, it cam e out a jumbled mess!

From what Willow could gather, Faith and her lover, Kennedy, were really good friends with some kind of familial connection who rather like to roughhouse once in a while just to see "who's tougher", and the ritual they engage in involves the loser having to support the winner, well, in the fight that Dawn had seen the aftermath, Faith was seated on Kennedy's lap, with Kennedy's hands around Faith's waist, as if the two of them were siblings and Kennedy were holding her big sister who's seated on her lap, and Dawn seemed to interpret it as "Faith's sitting on Kennedy" and acted to restore justice, believing that Kennedy was being assaulted by Faith in what might be called "bad sportsmanship.". Willow re-worded it back to her girl, to see if she understood the story she had just been told, and Kennedy affirmed that she did indeed understand what had happened.

Willow's advice to her Hispanic girlfriend was to take Dawnie out for a drink, to smooth things over with the younger brunette ("who clearly has misunderstood", Willow claimed), and after a few minutes of talking, Kennedy got a weird twinkle in her eyes and said happily "Sure, Love, I'll do that..." Thinking all the time _"This'll give me some time alone with the wicked b*tch who hurt my big sister by getting her in trouble!"_ What she wanted to do was to humiliate Dawn for engineering Faith's punishment for getting her rewards for winning the match between them!

Faith had been grounded for several days, and neither she nor her kid sis, Kennedy, thought this was very fair! After all, they'd only been wrestling around, and hadn't hurt either of them, but Dawn had gotten Faith grounded rather easily, so Faith was really beating the punching bag for about the eightieth time when Kennedy came down to say that she had to go out with Dawn to make peace.

Faith was completely wrong-footed by Kennedy's statement- she didn't understand what her kid sis was talking about; Dawn had hurt her feelings, and now her sister wanted to hang out with the vixen that had lied through her teeth about their training?! That made absolutely no sense to poor Faith!

Faith might not have known what Kennedy was talking about doing, it made no sense to the woman, but the look in her sister's eyes was one of pure anger and a plot of revenge! Kennedy was up to something, and knowing Kennedy- Faith didn't want to be in Dawnie's shoes when the "rocks came down the hillside" as the sisters saying went- Kennedy seemed both vindictive and berserk; and when Kennedy gets like this: Faith could only dread for what would happen to those who had hurt her in this way!

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her, _physically_ , _"_ Kennedy said to Faith "but _emotionally_ , trust me, she won't want to go up against you again after I'm through with her!" Kennedy said, and grabbed Faith by the upper arms while looking in her elder sibling's eyes.

Now Faith was alarmed _"Should I tell on her?"_ Miss Lehane asked, concerned about what Kennedy might do to Dawn. Faith was rather fond of Dawnie, she rather liked the younger Miss Summers, and didn't want to see Dawn get hurt in any way, but she was still upset about Dawn getting her in trouble with Giles when she was merely playing around with her little sister. Then Faith went back to her workout _"Nah, the little brat just needs to learn a lesson… that'll be good for her."_ Faith thought to herself, and with that she threw out any odds of protecting Dawn from Kennedy's payback for getting her grounded.

Part of the reason why Faith did this for Kennedy (protecting her from getting in trouble when she implemented her vengeance) was that Kennedy was just about the only surviving person Faith knew in the local area who'd loved her- and she felt genuine gratitude to Kennedy for the love and protection she had rendered to her.

Kennedy meanwhile sought out Willow to implement her next phase in her plan for revenge on Dawn, she needed to find out how to lure Dawn away from the household where she might get backup, so the two of them could be alone for a while… in order to get back at Dawnie,,, but preferably somewhere that's reasonably crowded, so that the humiliation of the young brunette could proceed at pace and be more complete… somewhere public wherein Dawn would have no available defenders. Once in that environment, Dawn would be at Kennedy's mercy, and the Raven-Haired beauty would have her way with the Slayer's kid sis for what the Key had done to her big sister! In short, Kennedy was well beyond furious with Dawn; and eager for some payback!

Cornering Willow after magic class in the basement, Kennedy asked her girlfriend if she knew what Dawn had a preference for; and upon cornering her redheaded lover, Kennedy let slip "What does Dawn particularly like?". Willow thought a bit, concerned about Kennedy's sudden interest in a girl Willow saw as her kid sister herself, then thought _"Kennedy loves me, she isn't about to cheat with Dawn, besides; Dawnie isn't gay… I don't need to worry about this- Willow you're being paranoid, STOP IT!"_ and Willow responded, "I remember Tara saying that Dawn's particularly partial to Chocolate Milk Shakes."

"Thanks, Will, you're a lifesaver!" Kennedy said, and mentally checked off the next phase of her plan to get back at Dawn for hurting Faith's feelings by this unjust accusation of her big sister.

A few hours later, Kennedy cornered Dawn and asked her if she wanted to go out for a drink. Dawn again misunderstood her and was about to tell Giles that "Kennedy's trying to get me drunk" when the Latina read that message in her face and burst out laughing- and told her that "Not that way, Kiddo, I wanted to see of you wanted to go out for a milkshake." To say that Dawn was relieved is a profound understatement!

The younger Miss Summers was overjoyed, and yelled "See you later, Buffy, I'm going out with Kennedy for a drink!" it was a rather hot afternoon, and Kennedy's idea of a trip to get drinks was a Profoundly Good idea! Dawn was wearing her favorite light blue dress that came down to about half-way down her thighs, and the two young ladies went out to go on a road-trip.

Kennedy was smiling to herself the whole time, planning out how and when to reveal her surprise to Dawn, and how to hurt the younger brunette's feelings to pay her back for what she'd done to Faith and herself! Kennedy Rodriguez was rather furious as she drove herself and Dawn to a café area she had found in trips around town with Willow when the two of them were going clubbing for fun. This time she was profoundly uninterested in alcohol, she wanted something far less in line with moral law than drunkenness and far subtler, she wanted payback towards Dawn for hurting and humiliating Faith- she wanted to hurt and humiliate Dawn in revenge!

In short, Kennedy Rodriguez was out for revenge, and was a very messed up young Catholic maiden, and thereby vulnerable to her ancient adversary: the First, more commonly known as the Devil!

But to do it right, she had to disguise her intents towards Dawn until she had the younger brunette's guard down and had her at her mercy. That, she knew, would be the difficult part, the fighting would be easy, as would getting satisfaction from Dawn's body- oh, Kennedy wasn't interested in sex with Dawn, she intended to hurt her and get some physical pleasure out of it at the same time, and to do what she wanted to do, it had to be in a public place- and, besides; Miss Rodriguez had no intent of winding up in jail for sex with a minor!

No, Kennedy intended to humiliate Dawn deeply and profoundly, and enjoy doing so to Dawn the whole time, but she also intended to bother Dawn's conscience at the same time- and by making her realize that she'd done wrong (or trying to) would do just that; or so the Hispanic woman reasoned to herself.

 **Author's Notes End Chapter 1.):** _Next chapter: "Payback"… please tell me what you think, I know this seems a bit rushed, I really want to get to the 'action-adventure' scene, sorry._


End file.
